


Maybe Evil Is Not as Bad as it Sounds

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: K, Harry just got caught holding Ginny dead in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory and is automatically accused of killing Ginny. What will harry do to avoid azkaban? Read to find out. Please R&R!





	Maybe Evil Is Not as Bad as it Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Story: Maybe Evil Isn’t as Bad as it Sounds

By: PrettyArya

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.

Chapter One: Wrong Accusations

   Harry couldn’t believe it; he had blood all over his hands and he looked to the dead redhead beside him. ‘Tom couldn’t of killed her’ he thought, maybe he was just imagining things, but Harry knew it was Tom, he killed Ginny and there was nothing Harry could do, Tom Riddle would pay.

   Ron then came in limping as he saw a dead Ginny at the hands of Harry he immediately started assuming things.

   “You,” Ron spat, “How could you Harry? She was my sister!”

   “Ron, this isn’t my fau-“

   “Just shut up, Harry!” Ron fumed, “don’t talk to me!”

   “It wasn’t me, Ron! I promise!” Harry replied.

   “What’s going on?” Hermione came in the boys’ dormitory asking, "Ginny, she's dead! ”

   “Harry killed her!” Ron replied shakily.

   “I did not!” Harry hissed, “Don’t believe him Hermione, Ron doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he’s just in great shock!”

   “I-I…” Hermione stammered,”Just wait right here Harry”

   Then Hermione left and a few minutes later came the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, Harry knew then he was in big trouble.

   “What is the meaning of this?” McGonagall asked as she walked in then she saw the dead body of Ginny Weasley, “Oh dear!” 

   “Harry killed her Professor!” Ron bawled.

   McGonagall then grabbed Harry then pulled him in a room that was in complete darkness, the only light source was the moon up ahead.

   “Professor, you don’t really think I killed Ginny, do you?” Harry asked.

   “Well, Mr. Potter, it’s hard to say since you were found with her blood all over you and you didn’t call for help”

   Harry bit his lip, there was no way he would ever kill Ginny, he loved her.  Harry then went to sleep and the night went on till it came morning, and Harry awoke to hear a conversation between McGonagall and the Minister of Magic.

   “He’s as good as gone Minerva, there’s nothing we can do, all the evidence points to that Potter boy.”

   “Certainly there’s something we could do,” Minerva said, “Potter was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, there’s nothing he can do about that.”

   “Try explaining that to the court justice then Minerva”

   “Well no one will believe me then.” Minerva sighed, “There’s something you can do, I just know it!”

   “Like I said Minerva, there’s nothing, it was Potter and I don’t know why you think the murder was by someone else”

   The conversation between the two led on forever and it just kept going around in circles so Harry got tired of listening and thought to himself, ‘How am I gonna get out of here?’

K, that’s the end of chapter one, tell me what you think about it, this is my first fanfic, and I accept criticism and anything that could help my story.

  

 


End file.
